


Talking Body

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place whenever Hollstein get back together. I can't stop writing about this. Oops.<br/>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

Carmilla knew that while she and Laura had gotten back together, there was so many things to work through. For example, Laura had to work on listening to Carmilla, and Carmilla had to work on understanding where Laura was coming from. But for now, when the apartment is quiet, all the dimwits are asleep, and there's no sound that their ears--even Carmilla's supernatural ones--can pick up, it's just her and Laura. She's never been more thankful for anything in her life.

" _Carm,_ " but of course--the cupcake wanted to stay up and edit her videos, rather than cuddling with Carmilla. Carmilla had never been the cuddly type until she met Laura. She stole her yellow pillow because it smelled like her, and now that they were together she never wanted Laura to leave bed. It wasn't just the sex, either. Sure, Carmilla loved showing Laura how much she loved her. But what she loved most was cuddling up with Laura at the end of a very long day, watching Laura fall asleep.

Sometimes Carmilla would fall asleep first. Carmilla never was the little spoon unless that happened. Then, she'd wake up at five a.m. in Laura's arms, with the sun peaking through the windows, and she'd sighed contently at how comfortable the cupcake was. She'd never admit it, but she felt  _safety_ when she was around Laura, despite how much trouble she got herself into.

Of course, now that they were back together, it was moments like these that didn't come often. There was always something or another--whether it was Danny informing Laura on the stuff with the board, Lafontaine trying to get information out of J.P., Perry cleaning--they didn't get a ton of private time.

But in moments like these, when they did, Carmilla enjoyed it. She couldn't get enough of it.

"You're totally whipped." LaF said earlier that day after Carmilla and Laura had talked it out and made up. Carmilla had let Laura make her video and instead went downstairs to hang out with the bio major and the flash-drive; whom she had to admit were good company. She'd always admired LaF, for their bravery and ability to stick their ground. And J.P.--well, Carmilla had a lot in common with him. He made William look good, too.

"I'm not whipped." Carmilla mumbled. She  _did_ love Laura, but she also didn't like showing that she really was a sap. She'd never admit that, either.

"Carm?" Laura said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Normally Carmilla's mind would go many, many places, but she wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while. She pushed that thought away and got up, following Laura. Laura stopped and turned around.

"Carm." she groaned. "I  _really_ need to shower."  
"I wasn't doing anything, sweetheart."

"You're trying to distract me. It's not gonna work."

"I'm not, cupcake." Carmilla laughed. "I just wanted to ask if I could shower with you."

"Your intensions?"

"I just wanna be with you, cutie. I spent a week without you, can I not take a shower with my girlfriend without having sex?" she paused. "Unless, you want to...then I'd be okay with it."

Laura rolled her eyes. If Carmilla didn't know any better, she'd think Laura was mad at her. But she wasn't. She was really happy to have her vampire back. Really, really happy. "Fine." she groaned. Carmilla smiled as she followed Laura into the bathroom, pulling the hairband out of Laura's ponytail, running her fingers through Laura's hair. Laura smiled and leaned her forehead against Carmilla's, and Carmilla started rubbing circles on Laura's back, making Laura melt. "Carm, I'm not gonna be able to take my shower if you keep doing that."

Carmilla frowned playfully but stopped, helping Laura out of her shirt. "Is that my bra, cutie?"

Laura blushed. That's one thing Carmilla missed the most, was being able to make Laura blush at practically anything. She was so adorable, and Carmilla loved making her flustered. That's one thing she couldn't give up once they broke up, which is why she walked out of the apartment half-naked all the time. That and to tease the cupcake.

"It looks better on you, anyway." Carmilla said, pressing a kiss to Laura's nose. She motioned for Laura to turn around so she couldn't undo her bra. It slid off Laura's shoulders and Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura from behind, running her nose along Laura's cheek. She kissed where her neck met her shoulder and let Laura move away before she got too comfortable. She removed the vampire's shirt, to which she saw Carmilla was wearing no bra--and she blushed again. Carmilla laughed a little.

"You know you look great in anything." Laura said softly.

"What?" Carmilla asked.

"You said your bra looks better on me. But you look great in anything."

Carmilla smiled. "You look stunning at all times, Laura. It amazes me."

Laura smiled and once they were finished taking off their clothes, stepped into the shower. Laura got her hair wet and Carmilla stared breathlessly at Laura, realizing she forgot just how beautiful her human was. Laura caught Carmilla's eye and blushed again. Carmilla stepped closer and took Laura's face in her hands, kissing her softly but with enough force to get her point across:  _I missed you._

Laura kissed back with the same message:  _I missed you too_.

Carmilla pulled away and grabbed the shampoo that made Laura's hair smell glorious. She smiled softly as a little fell onto Laura's nose. She giggled--something she'd never thought she'd actually do--but that's what Laura brings out of her. Laura brings out the inner dork in Carmilla.

Carmilla took her time washing Laura's hair, whispering things in French that she knew Laura couldn't understand but did it anyway. Some of the things she wasn't saying she wouldn't dare say to Laura in English, anyway. "Je t'aime," Carmilla whispered as she rinsed out Laura's hair. She knew Laura understood that one. "Je veux passer l'éternité avec vous."  _I want to spend eternity with you_.

Laura really loved hearing Carmilla speak French. She didn't care what it was Carmilla was saying to her--but she knew Carmilla was only speaking loving words. Carmilla started rubbing soap over Laura's body, letting Laura stand under the shower head to rinse off. She was about to turn off the shower when Laura grabbed her hand.

"Can't get enough of the vampire, creampuff?" she smirked. Laura grabbed the shampoo.

"It's your shower too." she replied. Carmilla could've swore she felt herself blush--if that's even a thing vampires can do.

So Carmilla let Laura shampoo and condition her hair, something that she'd never let anyone,  _anyone_ do before. She'd never trusted anyone enough to be this intimate with them. When her back was turned to Laura, she let herself lean in to Laura just a little bit, closing her eyes and enjoying Laura spoiling her for a moment. It wasn't often she opened herself up. But once again, Laura brought it out of her.

Once their shower was done, Carmilla grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Laura, planting a kiss to her lips. "I love you." Laura said. Carmilla's eyes widened. She had just realized Laura didn't say it back when Carmilla said it to her in French, but now she did.

"Are--are you sure?"

Laura nodded. "I'm scared to fall in love, Carm. I thought if I denied being in love with you it would mean I wasn't. It...it didn't work."

Carmilla laughed a little. "I love you too, cupcake." She grabbed a towel for herself and watched Laura's eyes travel as she dried herself off. She grabbed her bathrobe and slipped it on, then picking Laura up bridal style.

Laura started laughing and Carmilla swore there was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Laura laughing.

She laid Laura down on the bed and went to the side of the room where Laura had taped off, declaring that side Carmilla's side. "Can I rip off this tape, cutie?" she asked.

Laura nodded, not realizing Carmilla used her vampire speed to rip the tape. But as smoothly as she did it, it got caught, and somehow got itself wrapped around Carmilla.

Laura looked over at the vampire struggling and laughed, walking over with her phone to take a picture. "Centuries old vampire getting stuck in a bunch of tape?" she said. "I'm totally sending that to Lafontaine."

Carmilla glared at her. "It's not funny, cupcake."

"Yes it is." Laura giggled. Carmilla couldn't dare be mad at Laura when she's giggling. Whatever made her happy.

Once they had changed for bed, they snuggled up in the bed they'd been sharing since they got there, but for the first time in a week they were able to cuddle. Carmilla kissed Laura's shoulder peaking out from her tank top and Laura pulled the covers over them. Carmilla, like always, was going to pull Laura into her arms, her arms wrapped around her, threatening to attack anyone who ever tried to hurt Laura--when she felt herself being moved.

She looked up and saw Laura had pulled her into her arms instead, holding her in a way similar to the way Carmilla held her, but in her own little Laura way. She hesitated, and Laura was worried she crossed a boundary, but she felt Carmilla relax and snuggle closer to Laura.

"You're so beautiful, Carmilla." Laura said, rubbing Carmilla's arm.

"You too, cupcake." Carmilla yawned, drifting to sleep.

"I love you." Laura said even though she knew Carmilla was asleep.

They had a lot to work on. But right now, she was cuddling with the woman she loved, and she couldn't ask for anything better.

 This is where she wanted to be every night for the rest of her life, whether it be as a vampire, or a human.

 

 


End file.
